


who the hell is Bucky?

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 8tracks, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Brooklyn to Washington, from home to the end of the line. A Bucky Barnes fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who the hell is Bucky?

  1. Goodnight Saigon – Billy Joel
  2. Soldier On – The Temper Trap
  3. Daniel – Elton John
  4. Sinner – Neil Finn ft Paul Kelly
  5. In the House – In a Heartbeat – John Murphy
  6. Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down
  7. Zombie – The Cranberries
  8. Help I’m Alive – Metric
  9. To Build a Home – The Cinematic Orchestra



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/who-the-hell-is-bucky) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgc3xyho-avzj91aPY9X0w3h)


End file.
